Nisa Jones
Work IN Progress Introduction Nisa Jones is a member of the Murican special forces group called The Helm of Darkness. She was recruited into this organization at a young age and serves as one of its top assassins. Nisa's entrance into the Helm of Darkness is shrouded by mystery like all the other members of the organization. However Nisa is still on the public records, unlike the other members, she serves as the squad leader for the Female 47th Murican Brigade. Her placement in this unit was due to the last leader going traitor and the Helm of Darkness wanting to keep a eye on the entire Brigade. Appearance Nisa Jones is a young maiden who looks as if she was twenty five. She has smooth milky white skin and long white flowing hair. Most of the time she can be seen in a skin tight black suit. The suit is a type of protective armor made from synthetic fibers. Over the suit is body armor and leather straps made to hold weapons and amunition. On her head Nisa usually wears a powerful helmet, that the organization calls Pieces of Darkness. The Pieces of Darkness have night vision, infrared vision, foot step scanners, and a computer tracking system built in. It can also keep track of wind speed, sonar, pick up on radio transmissions, and even count ammunition inside of Nisa's weapons. Personality Nisa is a stoic. She does not like to show her emotions much, though that does not mean she does not have them. On the outside she likes to be as cold as ice, but on the inside she is quite nice. Nisa gives everyone she meets their due respect and she even gives those who don't deserve it respect as well. From her point of view not showing respect to others is a serious offense. It should be noted that there is nobody that Nisa will not kill. I mention before that she is warm on the inside, but under that warmth is a cold blooded killer. When she is at work and when she is off are two different modes for her. When she goes into work she can shut her emotions off. This is due to the training she went though before coming a official member of the Helm of Darkness. This is achieved by the trainers breaking down the personality and mind of their recruits and then rebuilding them back up with a single split personality. That personality is the one they created to do the job. It is a unyielding, unfeeling, and stoic killing machine. When Nisa enters into her Second Wave, which is the name they use for the alternate personality, she does not remember anything she has done. She knows she activated it and then she remembers coming out. Everything in between is stored inside of the Second Wave. Nisa, despite being a nice person, does not have to be in the second wave to kill a person. She was taught how to do that even before the second personality was built. The second waves is only used to protect government secrets and to insure that assassins on missions do what they need to do. Nisa is a trained soldier and will fight anyone who can fight back. However she does not kill children. Her moral code would not allow it. Nisa also has strong feelings towards babies. She adores babies and wishes one for herself, but her job, at the moment, forbids it. Her dream is to one day retire from the Helm of Darkness and then start a family. Nisa's greatest obsession in life is finding out who killed her father. Nisa's desire to find that person goes far beyond petty vengeance. Nisa seeks to find out the whereabouts of her lost sister and brother. The two of them were kidnapped by the person who shot her father and Nisa wanted them back. She will stop at almost nothing to find them. The only thing that can really hold her back is her Second Wave and orders from Hades himself. Abilities and Powers Martial Arts Nisa is trained in the Murican Martial Arts called Star Spangled Banner. The Martial Art was created by the Murican military and taught to all higher special forces. The fighting style does not stand alone however. It is more of a abomination of several other martial arts schools. The man who made the style, Hades himself, studied over twenty different Murican martial arts and took the best moves out of them and combined them into one style directed toward one goal, killing. Marksmanship Physical Strength Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Category:Murican Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Marksman Category:Alchemist Category:Split Personality Category:Knife User Category:Mechanic